Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 14
Also die Konstellation Penny und Sheldon gefällt mir irgendwie. Juhuu Sheldon geht mit Penny einkaufen! o.o Also die restlichen Darsteller können gern fehlen, aber Penny und Sheldon sind DAS Paar! xDDDD Och wie süüüß... Barney liebt Robin und Marshall bringt Robin und deren Kurzzeitlover auseinander! ^o^ Wa-wa-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Elliot aus Scrubs spielt bei How I met your mother mit und kommt jetzt mit Ted zusammen??? O.O Alter... Verkehrte Welt... und im Anschluss läuft jetzt Scrubs... wie passend. *hust* Neues Kapitel, neues Glück. Wir sind in Lindblum, das gerade von Königin Brane angegriffen wurde. Unsere Inlands-Korrespondenten untersuchen gerade die Lage. Vivi versteckt sich derweil und wartet auf unseren Report. Na dann mal los. In geheimer Underground-Mission für Großzirpe Cid 450px|center|thumb|Jetzt wissen wir es alle! Unter Vivis Zipfelmütze versteckt sich eine Reinkarnation von Link! o.o Betretet zunächst die Pension und gebt Modon seinen Brief von Serino. Außerdem gibt er euch auf Anfrage einen Brief von Ruby und möchte, dass ihr Monte einen Brief überbringt. Mensch, da haben wir ja dieses Mal ne Menge zu erledigen. :3 Schaut nochmal etwas weiter im Einkaufsviertel vorbei. Wenn ihr nun im nächsten Bereich den Schutthaufen nördlich untersucht, dann findet ihr eine Lindblum-Karte. Betretet das Haus rechts daneben und ihr findet in den Kisten eine Phönixdaune und einen Äther. Auf dem Marktplatz begegnet ihr Minister Obertha, der bereits Anweisungen zum Aufbau der Stadt gibt. Er führt euch zum Großherzog, der gerne mal ein Wörtchen mit euch sprechen möchte. Als ihr ihm erzählt, dass ihr aus dem Zinnengebirge kommt, weiß er sofort, dass ihr per Gargantula gereist seid. Der Mann hat Ahnung, alle Achtung! :3 Plötzlich kommt ein Soldat mit Vivi herein. Er wird jedoch von Großzirpe Cid gerettet, der Vivi zum königlichen Spion ernennt und so dem Soldaten den Wind aus den Segeln nimmt. Übrigens? Kennt ihr die The Legend of Zelda-Spielereihe? Und ist Link in den 2D-Versionen dort bei euch mal gestorben? Vivi dreht sich genauso, wie Link und fällt schließlich um. Ich weiß nicht, ob Square das gewollt hat oder ob es sich um einen lustigen Zufall handelt, aber ich wollte es halt doch für den Fall der Fälle erwähnt haben. :D Zurück zum Thema. Cid berichtet, dass hinter Branes Schreckenstaten ein Waffenhändler namens Kuja steckt. Den haben wir auch schon getroffen, ja. Er soll sich auf dem Äußeren Kontinent befinden, jedoch ist gerade die komplette Luftschiffflotte Lindblums beschlagnahmt und auch das Wasserdrachentor untersteht strenger Bewachung. Als einziger Ausgang bleibt also erneut das Erddrachentor. Im Morast der Qs soll sich nach den Angaben des Großherzogs ein altes Bergwerk befindet, welches unterirdisch zum Äußeren Kontinent führt. Doch bevor die Reise los geht, müssen wir uns noch richtig ausrüsten. Großherzog Cid lässt dafür 3.000 Gil springen und Zidane und Lili landen anschließend im Einkaufsviertel. Sofort spricht uns eine Person am Brunnen an. Meldet euch bei diesem Mann, wenn ihr alles in der Stadt abgegrast habt. Die Loren könnt ihr natürlich auch benutzen, um ins Theaterviertel zu gelangen. Das Industriegebiet ist vollkommen zerstört und im Schloss sind wir grade auch nicht besonders willkommen. Business first! Betretet zunächst einmal den Waffenladen. Sprecht mit dem Händler, um sein neustes Angebot zu betrachten. Obwohl er versichert, dass er euch den Standard-Preis macht, sind seine Waren nicht ganz billig. Aber was soll's. Man kann es nicht ändern. Der Waffenhändler ist eigentlich auch nur interessant, falls euch einige Materialien zum Schmieden fehlen. Um unsere Ausrüstung gut aufzustocken solltet ihr euch das Angebot beim Schmied also ebenfalls ansehen. Ich persönlich schmiede mir immer, sofern möglich, alle Gegenstände, die sich noch nicht mindestens einmal im Inventar befinden. Das sind in unserem Falle ein Detonator, ein Seidenkleid, einen Kristallschild, ein Goldschal, ein Barett (mit dem Lili übrigens Vitra erlernen kann) und schließlich einen Kraftgürtel, für den ihr zunächst den Kristallschild schmieden müsst, damit euer anderer nicht aus dem Inventar verschwindet. Ihr könnt Zidane und Lili nun schon mit den neuen Accessoires und Rüstungen ausstatten oder aber ihr wartet, bis Vivi der Gruppe wieder beitritt. Auf jeden Fall empfiehlt es sich den Kraftgürtel zu schmieden und Zidane anzulegen. Dadurch erlernt er die Ability Konter, die schon sehr hilfreich sein kann. Verlasst nun die Schmiede. Bei Alice, dem Mädchen aus dem Itemladen, könnt ihr noch einige Heilmittel kaufen, was ihr nach Bedarf auch tun solltet. Things to do: Es gibt noch einiges, was ihr tun könnt, bevor ihr euch endgültig auf die Reise macht. Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, wurde wieder ein ATE freigeschalten. Bei Der dritte Schatzkristall könnt ihr einige Soldatinnen belauschen, die sich mit dem Beladen der Schiffe beschäftigen müssen. Aber die sogenannte Drachenkralle, also der Staatsschatz Lindblums, befindet sich nun bereits in Königin Branes Besitz. Fällt euch auf, dass die Königin immer wieder hinter solchen komischen Klunkern her ist? Was will sie nur damit? Ist ihre Schatzkammer etwa leer? Wird sie bald bankrott gehen und um nicht so zu enden, wie Griechenland, überfällt sie nun andere Länder anstatt deren Hilfe zu erbitten? ô.ö Versteh einer die Staatschefs. Tse tse! >.> Dann schauen wir eben nochmal bei Modon in der Pension vorbei, falls ihr noch speichern möchtet. Danach geht's nochmal ab ins Theaterviertel und da mal nach dem Rechten geschaut. Schaut doch direkt mal beim Künstler gegenüber der Bahnhofsstation vorbei, wo ihr einen Jadestein in der Truhe finden könnt. Auch wenn der Schatz nicht wertvoll ist, so ist es seine Entdeckung. Denkt an euren Schatzjäger-Rang, der gegen Ende des Spiels noch eine kleine Extra-Szene auslösen kann. ;D In der Nähe des Hauptquartiers der Tantalus entdeckt ihr Raul, der schockiert darüber ist, dass das Theater pulverisiert wurde. Moment... Habt ihr den Brief von Ruby vorhin etwas genauer gelesen? Sie sucht doch Darsteller für ihr Kleinkunsttheater in Alexandria. Bietet Raul das doch mal an. Vielleicht gefällt's ihm ja. Zidane: Ruby und Raul... Au Backe, da werden sich aber zwei finden... Betretet nun das Hauptquartier der Diebesbande und ihr trefft auf Vincent und Lucilla, die ja jetzt auch Mitglied der Bande sind, so wie ich das verstanden habe. Tja, die Kinners hüten das Haus. Ihr seid zwar kein Mitglied mehr bei der Tantalus, aber es wird keiner mit euch schimpfen, wenn ihr mal den Inhalt der drei Kisten checkt. Darin befinden sich 340 Gil, 262 Gil und 993 Gil. Reich macht euch das zwar nicht, aber immer noch besser als nichts! Auf dem Bett liegt übrigens noch eine Miniaturausgabe von Burmecia. Sie wird zu den wichtigen Gegenständen im Inventar hinzugefügt und dient eigentlich keinem höheren Zweck. Vollständigkeit ist hier das Stichwort. So damit wären wir fertig mit der Erkundungstour. Begebt euch zurück ins Einkaufsviertel und sprecht mit der Person am Brunnen, um zum Großherzog zurück zu kehren. Wir sehen nun ein ATE namens Branes Flotte läuft ein. Ihr seht auf dem Schiff mit den beiden Lindblum-Soldaten zwar zwei Kisten, aber fragt mich ausnahmsweise nicht, wie man an die heran kommt. Ich kann es euch zu meiner Schmach leider nicht beantworten. Vielleicht finde ich ja mal ein Video auf Youtube, das beschreibt, wie man da hin kommt. Aber nichtmal das Lösungsbuch, will hier darauf eingehen... Vielleicht dienen die Dinger ja auch einfach nur zur Zierde... Gehen wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt mal davon aus, denn solange die Lore uns nicht zum Schloss bringt, können wir nicht den Aufzug bedienen, um zu den Loren zum Wasserdrachentor zu gelangen. Zwar landen wir nach dem ATE auf der unteren Etage vom Schloss, doch können wir dank dem Großherzog, in seiner Rolle als Halunke und Saboteur, die Lore zum Wasserdrachentor nicht verwenden... Schach und matt, würd ich mal sagen. >.< Dann sollen wir wohl scheinbar nicht dran kommen. Anders kann ich es gerade nicht sehen. Kurz vor unserer Abreise aus Lindblum erhalten wir von Cid eine Weltkarte. Nun können wir endlich mal die kompletten Landmassen unseres Planeten betrachten. Nachdem wir in die Lore zum Erddrachentor gestiegen sind, beginnt ein weiteres ATE und zwar Verzirpt nochmal! Tja, auch die alexandrischen Soldatinnen sind nicht so dumm, dass sie die kleine Aktion vom Großherzog nicht gemerkt hätten. Sie verfolgen ihn, was uns jedoch nicht mehr interessieren muss, da wir mit unserer Lore nicht zurück kommen. Speichert bei dem Mogry, schaut ins Mognet, übergebt den Brief von Modon, überprüft eure Ausrüstung inklusive Ability und untersucht dann die rechte Seite, kurz vor dem großen Tor. Dort befindet sich eine versteckte Truhe mit einem Stirnband. Eingesackt und raus geht es. Auf und davon: Das Auslandstagebuch!? ô.o So es gibt wieder einige Dinge, die wir tun können, bevor wir uns in Richtung Qs Morast aufmachen. *Beispielsweise können wir ein Südentor bei Chocobos Wald besuchen. Damit würde sich unser derzeit einziger Punkt von der Merkliste auch auflösen. Dort können wir nämlich bei der Quelle auf der rechten Seite die erste von drei Kaffeesorten für Großvadder Josef besorgen. (By the way... wir hätten sie schon früher besorgen können, aber ich habe leider nicht dran gedacht. :D Dat kannst ham! Es is ja so, wie's is! ^^) *Wir können in Chocobos Wald nach Schätzen graben oder gesammelte Punkte einlösen. *Anschließend könnten wir den Mogrys in Gizarmalukes Grotte einen Besuch abstatten und eine Kuponuss vorbei bringen. Dafür erhalten wir dann diesmal ein Elixier. *Im Morast der Qs Frösche fangen, sobald Quina sich wieder in der Gruppe befindet. Begebt euch nun ins Morast und lauft zu der Stelle, an der ihr Quina zum ersten Mal begegnet seid. Er hat die Aktion in Cleyra tatsächlich überlebt, unser Dickerle. Umso besser, er wird uns vielleicht sagen können, wie wir zu dem alten Bergwerk gelangen können. Dann fragen wir mal ganz nett nach. Dieses Mal müssen wir auch keinen Frosch fangen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Was nicht heißen soll, dass wir das jetzt nicht trotzdem machen können. Verlasst dazu den Bereich und betretet ihn erneut. Andernfalls suchen wir weiter nach dem Eingang zur Mine. Ihr könnt auch Meister Quehl aufsuchen und ansprechen, der sich nicht sicher ist, ob es hier wirklich eine Mine gibt. Na klasse! Er rät uns Quina zu fragen... Quehl: Vielleicht weisch Quina mehr, mampf. (Schlieschlich jagt er den gantschen Tag im Gestrüpp den Fröschen hinterher...) Also im Gestrüpp suchen, ja? Na dann machen wir uns mal gleich bei. Geht wieder zurück zu der Stelle, wo Mogmeier und Mogmüller stehen. Haltet euch nun so weit rechts, wie es geht. Nehmt dann den letzten Pfad ins Gestrüpp und ihr seid auf dem richtigen Weg. Quina und sein Fressverhalten werden nun ihr übriges tun und euch den Weg zu dem Bergwerk bahnen. Bevor ihr die Mine betretet, solltet ihr Quinas Ausrüstung überprüfen. Sorgt außerdem dafür, dass Lili Ramuh verwenden kann, denn das wird bald sehr hilfreich sein. Sobald ihr den Eingang des Bergwerkes passiert habt, lauft den Gang weiter, der vor euch liegt und ihr befindet euch mitten in der Fossilienmine. Schreitet weiter voran und ihr lauft gezwungenermaßen der Hadesdroschke in die Krallen. Diese wird euch verfolgen. Eure Aufgabe ist es entweder vor ihr zu fliehen oder sie zu bekämpfen. Ein Kampf ist genauso sinnlos, wie unlukrativ, da ihr weder AP noch EXP erhaltet und nur eure wertvollen HP und MP verschleudert, die ihr gleich an anderer Stelle noch brauchen werdet. Also fliehen wir vor dem guten Ding und weichen dabei den Pendeln aus, die uns bei Kontakt sonst aufhalten. Falls es tatsächlich zu einem Kampfgeschehen kommt, so habt ihr nach kurzer Zeit die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Und da der nächste Bosskampf gleich nach unserem kleinen Spießrutenlauf lauert, brauchen wir auch ne ordentliche Gesundheit. Zunächst freuen sich jedoch alle darüber noch am Leben zu sein und sind happy. Aber o-ooooh, wer kommt den da herangeschlendert? Die Frau haben wir doch schonmal gesehen!? Klar, das ist die kleine Dame mit der großen Klappe, die Königin Brane auf uns angesetzt hat. Nach dem nächsten Zitat, wisst ihr was mal wieder ansteht. :::::::Lili: "Aber Mutter würde doch niemals... ..." :::::::Lani: "Ruhe jetzt! Also nun gib schon her, die verdammte Kette! Oder muss ich erst handgreiflich werden!" :::::::Zidane: "Jetzt wird's interessant. Und was ist, wenn sie nein sagt?" :::::::Lani: "Ihr Schwachköpfe! Ich hab' so langsam die Schnauze voll von euch!" ---- right|300px|thumb|Die kleine Dame mit der großen Klappe. -,- Boss 20: Lani HP: 5.708 MP: 4.802 Schwäche: Kannibale Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Korallschwert, Gladius, Äther Strategie: Seid froh, dass Beatrix in Final Fantasy IX, der Bossgegner ist, der vermehrt auftaucht. Lani kann nämlich ziemlich zuschlagen und das wird sie auch tun. Vor allem wird sie sich an Lili zu schaffen machen, daher solltet ihr mit Quina für eine Totalabwehr mittels blauer Magie sorgen. Weiterhin sollte er sich um die Heilung via Items oder Himmelswind kümmern. Oooooder ihr nutzt Verschwinden um Lili wenigstens immun gegen physische Angriffe zu machen. Lili darf mit Vitra aushelfen, falls Bedarf besteht. Ansonsten lasst sie mit Ramuh Verdonnerung zaubern und tretet der frechen Kopfgeldjägerin gehörig in den Allerwertesten! Um den Schaden zu erhöhen könnt ihr Lili auch in die vordere Reihe wechseln lassen, wenn ihr das mit der Heilung in den Griff kriegt ooooooooder (noch ein "oder" ô.o) ihr lasst Lili sterben und somit konzentriet Lani sich auf die restliche Gruppe in gleichem Maße. Macht es, wie ihr wollt. Zidane sollte sich auf seine Diebestour konzentrieren, denn Korallschwert und Gladius sind ein paar nette Waffen. Zwar kann man sie auch bald nachkaufen, aber je früher man sie besitzt, umso besser. Das spart außerdem auch euren Geldbeutel. Danach darf er Lani auch ein paar Schläge auf den Hinterkopf geben. Sobald ihr eurem Gegner die vollen HP abgezogen habt, wird der Kampf automatisch beendet. Jedoch ist Lani nicht so gemein, wie Beatrix und dezimiert eure HP auf ein Minimun, bevor der Kampf endet. ---- Lani ergreift die Flucht und zieht sich in eine dunkle Ecke zum Ausheulen zurück. So einfach geht das. Aber wenn ihr unvorsichtig seid und euch mit der Heilung zurück haltet, dann werdet ihr schnell in einer misslichen Situation stecken... wie die Prinzessin schon in Lindblum zu Zidane sagte... Sie steckt dann in einer Bredoullie! Die Frau hat's kapiert! Wohoooooooo! :3 *i like* Nach Lanis Flucht könnt ihr Zidane wieder frei steuern. Wenn ihr nun zurück zur Kammer lauft, aus der die Hadesdroschke kam, dann könnt ihr dort ein Elixier finden. Ab sofort begegnen euch auch wieder wie gewohnt Monster in Zufallskämpfen. Einige von ihnen sind auch etwas für Quina und seinen feinen Gaumen. * von einer Krabbelfresse kann Quina mittels Fressen die blaue Magie "Gute Nacht" erlernen, * von einem Gryphon kann Quina mittels Fressen die blaue Magie "Himmelswind" erlernen, * von einem Vampir kann Quina mittels Fressen die blaue Magie "Verschwinden" erlernen, * von einem Federrochen kann Quina mittels Fressen die blaue Magie "Lv.4 Sanctus" erlernen. An der nächsten Kreuzung bitte der trockenen Wurzel folgen o.o right|350px In der Mine wird euer Hauptfortbewegungsmittel eine wildlebende Gargantula sein. Ihr könnt sie rufen, indem ihr gelbes Gargantula-Kraut pflückt und es an einer bestimmten Stelle, die mit einem Ausrufezeichen signalisiert wird, hoch haltet. Die Gargantula wird vorbei kommen und ihr könnt auf ihren Rücken springen. Sie befördert euch dann zu verschiedenen Orten, indem sie die Wurzeln entlang laufen. Allerdings scheuen sie Wasser, wodurch euch zunächst einige Wege verschlossen bleiben. Um diese zugänglich zu machen, müsst ihr bestimmte Schalter umlegen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr per Gargantula reist, wird euch die Route und mögliche Abzweigungen angezeigt. Merkt euch diese Route und ihr werdet wissen, was der jeweilige Schalter bewirkt. Aber wenn ihr euch an meine kleine Anleitung haltet, dann ist diese Mine nicht so schlimm, wie es auf den ersten Blick wirkt. Die erste Strecke hat noch keine Bezeichnung, da sie keine Abzweige hat. Im nächsten Raum trefft ihr auf einen Bergarbeiter, der euch erklärt, wie das ganze System hier funktioniert. Geht die Treppe hinunter und ihr trefft auf Mock, der einen Mog-Shop betreibt. Wenn ihr ihn auf das Mog-Net ansprecht, dann zeigt er euch einen Brief von Kuppo. Kuppo ist ein Mogry, der tiefer in der Mine lebt und mit euch ein Versteckspiel veranstalten will. Außerdem trefft ihr Stilzkin, der euch für 555 Gil eine Phönixdaune, ein Allheilmittel und einen Äther verkauft. Greift ruhig zu! Lauft nun nach rechts und nutzt dort die Gargantula. Ihr kommt an Gabelung 2 vorbei und nehmt derzeit den rechten Pfad. Wenn ihr nun zu Fuß weiter lauft, dann kommt ihr zu einer Truhe in der ihr einen Elfenohrring findet. Kehrt nun zu Mock und Stilzkin zurück. Nehmt den Weg nach Norden und ruft erneut eine Gargantula herbei, die euch an Gabelung 1 vorbei zum Weichenschalter 1 bringt, der Gabelung 1 nach rechts zugänglich macht. Geht nun zurück, ruft die Gargantula und ihr erschließt neue Wege auf Gabelung 1. An der nächsten Haltestelle angekommen, geht zuerst die Treppe hinauf und nehmt den Äther aus der Truhe am Ende des Weges. Kehrt dann um und folgt dem unteren Weg. Ihr gelangt zu Weichenschalter 2, der Gabelung 2 verändert. Kehrt nun mit der Gargantula zurück zu Weichenschalter 1, den ihr erneut umlegt und die Gargantula verwendet. Ihr kommt in dem Raum bei den Mogrys an und nehmt dort erneut die erste Gargantula. Da ihr die Weiche umgestellt habt, wird nun ein neuer Weg frei. Ihr landet direkt neben einem Schatzsucher, der euch einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände anbietet. Lauft anschließend den Weg nach oben und ihr kommt an Schalter 4 vorbei, den ihr umlegen solltet, wenn ihr eine Kopfbedeckung in dieser Mine abstauben wollt. Nun müssen wir nur noch zur Haltestelle für Gabelung 4 gehen und die Gargantula rufen. Haltet euch nun rechts und ihr gelangt zu einer Truhe mit Lamias Tiara. Geht zurück zu Schalter 4 und legt ihn um. Folgt dem neuen Weg und ihr kommt zu einer Kletterwand. Ihr müsst zum Hauptschalter gelangen, damit ihr Gabelung 3 umstellen könnt. Jedoch werden euch die Wasserspeier mal fix in den kleinen See verfrachten. Macht überhaupt nichts, denn ihr folgt einfach mal dem Weg, der sich euch ergibt. Ihr kommt noch früh genug an den Schalter ran. Nehmt die Gargantula und lauft dann den vorderen Weg entlang. Links am Ende findet ihr eine Allzweckweste. Folgt nun dem hinteren Weg nach links. Ihr seht bereits einen Schatzschürfer, der euch gegen eine Potion auch mal den Pickel in die Hand gibt. Jetzt könnt ihr an verschiedenen Positionen an der Wand nach Schätzen graben. Einige sind schnell gehoben, andere sind tief vergraben. Als Schätze könnt ihr eine Hi-Potion, einen Jadestein oder gaaaaaaaaaaanz selten auch mal einen Madainschild erbeuten. Quasi wie bei dem Suchspiel mit den Chocobos. Wenn ihr euch der Wand rechts zuwendet und oft genug daran klopft, dann stoßt ihr auf Kuppo, der euch nun seine Dienste anbietet. Auch er betreibt einen Mog-Shop und gibt euch per Mog-Net einen Brief für Kupo mit. Moment... Kupo lebt in Alexandria... das heißt wir sind bald wieder auf dem Kontinent des Nebels unterwegs. Denn, wie ihr wisst, könnt ihr nur drei Briefe gleichzeitig tragen. So nun ist alles erledigt und es spricht nichts mehr dagegen die Fossilienmine zu verlassen. Nutzt den linken Weg und ihr kommt wieder zu der Wand mit den Ranken. Klettert direkt unter den Wasserspeier hindurch und ihr werdet nicht nass. Legt den Schalter um und lasst euch dann herunterspülen. Nutzt anschließend die Gargantula und ihr gelangt zum Ausgang. Verlasst die Mine und ihr befindet euch auf dem Äußeren Kontinent, der unglaublicherweise nicht voller Nebel ist. Unterwegs in fremden Gefilden So liebe Leute, bald haben wir das Ende dieses Kapitels erreicht. Ihr folgt jetzt einfach mal dem Weg und lauft unter einer Ruine durch, die scheinbar von Wurzeln getragen wird. Das ist unser nächstes Hauptziel. Doch bevor es soweit ist, erledigen wir noch ein paar andere Sachen. Lauft einfach weiter, denn auf das Plateau kommt ihr nur von der Küstenseite. Die Monsterpopulation auf dem Äußeren Kontinent unterscheiden sich erheblich von denen auf dem Kontinent des Nebels, was sich auch auf Quinas blaue Magie auswirken kann. Von einem Gryphon kann er die blaue Magie "Himmelswind" erlernen, von einem Zagnar "Quinapfeil", von einem Kaktor "1000 Stacheln" und von einem Goblinmagus "Goblinschlag". Außerdem könnt ihr einen Chocobo rufen, indem ihr Gizarkraut auf den Fußspuren nahe des Morastes verwendet. Ihr könnt die Karte Trockener Strand heben und somit neun Phönixdaunen, fünf Phönixfedern, zwölf Peridote und einen Edelfäustling erhalten. Wenn ihr letztendlich dann fertig seid und alles erledigt habt, dann könnt ihr euch die Ruine mal genauer anschauen und betreten. Somit endet dieses Kapitel. Da haben wir ne Menge geschafft, was? Mal sehen, was nun passiert. Bleibt am Ball und bis bald. :D Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern